Enfer sur terre
by Drago Jedusor
Summary: Quand le paradis fait place à l'enfer et qu'on veut vous prendre ce qui vous est cher. Il ne vous reste plus qu'un solution: vous alliez avec ceux que vous detestiez. Mais au final quesque vous gagnerez? Le paradis comme vie ou l'enfer comme univers?


Salut les Fans! Je vous présente ma première fic sur Full Metal Alchemist mais la deuxième sur le sîte. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Titre: Enfer sur terre.

Auteur principal: Sandrine Gautier alias Envia.

Base: Full Metal Alchemist et d'autres mangas et series télés.

Genre: Bagare, Aventure, Humour, Romance...

Warnings:1) Si vous voulez voir des idées à vous dans mes fics se sera avec plaisirs, il vous suffit de m'envoyer un mail à cette adresse: sandrine.gautierneuf.fr, décrivez clairement votre/vos personnage(s) ou votre/vos idée(s). Mes fics sont Enfer sur terre et Une Nouvelle Vie pour Une Nouvelle Histoire. Toutes idées est bonnes à prendres.  
2) Maes Hughes n'est jamais mort dans cette fic.  
3) Takia Stevenson est tirée de l'auteuse des fics: Amour Impossible, Watashi no Hikari, Brisé et Mon âme à mal, j'ai nommée Taku.

Couples principaux: Envy x Sandrine; Warth x Réléna.

Couples secondaires: Edward x Sandy; Winry x Alphonse; Scar x Lust; Roy x Takia.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Full Metal Alchemist ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à l'auteur de ce mangas ! (Je veux Envy). Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez et que vous allez rencontrés sont à Moi, mais je ne dirait pas qui c'est la surprise.

Je vais présenter trois persos, dont deux que vous aurez peut-être déjà vus dans ma fic sur Yu-Gi-Oh: Une Nouvelle Vie pour Une Nouvelle Histoire (à quelques différences près).

Mon perso:

Nom: Mustang.  
Prénom: Sandrine.  
Surnom: Envia (j'ai pris Envy au féminin.  
Yeux: Amethyste.  
Cheveux: Vert-Noir long jusqu'aux hanches (la même couleur que les cheveux de mon Envy.  
Groupe sanguin: AB.  
Date de Naissance: Le 17/03/1594.  
Age: 422 ans.  
Signe du zodiaque: Poissons acendant Capricorne.  
Signe du zodiaque chinois: Cheval.  
Aime: L'étude sur les 7 péchés capitaux et les homonculus.  
Deteste: Le football.  
Race: Homonculus (vous découvrirez au cours de l'histoire pourquoi Sandrine est une Homonculus alors que sa demi-soeur, son demi-frère et sa double du monde de la science sont des Humains.  
Péché: L'Envie.  
Famille: Roy et Réléna.  
Roy et Réléna sont mon demi-frère et ma demi-soeur.  
Amis: Les Alchimistes, les millitaires et les Homonculus.  
Particularités: C'est la Sandrine du monde de l'Alchimie.  
Pouvoirs magiques: vous les découvriraient au cours de la fic.

Réléna Gautier:

Nom: Mustang.  
Prénom: Réléna.  
Surnom: Avaria Yeux: Bleu nuit.  
Cheveux: Blonde.  
Groupe sanguin: A+ Date de Naissance: Le 19/09/89.  
Age: 16 ans.  
Signe du zodiaque: Vierge acendant Balance.  
Signe du zodiaque chinois: Rat.  
Aime: Créée des rodots.  
Deteste: La musique.  
Race: Humaine.  
Péchés: L'avarice et La colère.  
Famille: Roy et Sandrine.  
Roy et Sandrine sont son frère et sa demi-soeur.  
Pouvoirs magiques: Vous les découvriraient au cours de la fic.

Mon perso:

Nom: Miranda.  
Prénom: Sandy.  
Surnom: Sane.  
Yeux: Bleu Glace.  
Cheveux: Brunne.  
Groupe sanguin: AB.  
Date de Naissance: Le 17/02/1989.  
Age: 16 ans.  
Signe du zodiaque: Verseau acendant Vierge.  
Signe du zodiaque chinois: Aigle.  
Aime: La science.  
Deteste: Le combat.  
Race: Humaine plus précisément c'est une Ishbale.  
Amis: Les Homonculus; Sandrine; La famille et les amis de Sandrine; Takia.  
Particularité: C'est la Sandrine du monde de la Science qui représente notre monde dans le film: FullMetal Alchemist: Les Conquérants de Shambala.A la différence de Sandrine, elle a la peau mate et les yeux rouges.

Les Personnages de Full Metal Alchemist (pas tous):

Edward Elric : L'ainé des 2 frères, il est particuliérement petit (et c'est d'ailleurs là son plus gros complexe) mais compense largement sa petite taille par ses talents d'alchemist. Véritable petit génie, Edward est devenu à 12 ans le plus jeune Alchimiste National de toute l'histoire. Il est surnommé " L'Alchimiste d'Acier " parce que son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, qu'il a perdu en tentant de réssusciter sa mère, sont mécaniques ( se sont des "armures intégrées" prothèses de métal pouvant être fixées sur une partie du corps ).

Alphonse Elric : Le plus jeune des 2 frères. Lors de la transmutation ratée pour réssusciter sa mére il a perdu son corps et son âme à été transférée (gràce à Edward) dans une armure vide. Poli et doux par nature c'est aussi un Alchimiste très doué mais lui est obligé de dessiner un cercle de transmutation (contrairement à son frère) afin de pouvoir l'utiliser. Il se sent tout aussi responsable de ce qui est arrivé et son but ultime est de rendre à son frère son corps d'origine, et de le protéger à n'importe quel prix.

Winry Rockbell : Winry est une amie d'enfance d'Ed et Al. Elle est élevée par sa grand-mère, dans le petit village de Rizenbull, depuis que ses parent se sont fais tuer pendant la guerre d'Ishbal. Sa passion est la mécanique et plus particuliérement les "armures intégrées", c'est d'ailleurs elle qui s'occupe de celle d'Edward. Elle accompagne parfois les 2 frères dans leurs voyages ou elle leur reproche de ne rien lui dire et de lui cacher des choses. Cependant elle est aussi une confidente sùre pour Ed et Al.

Scar : Scar est un combattant hors pair doté d'un tatouage sur le bras qui lui confère des pouvoirs d'Alchimiste (mais il ne peut utiliser ce pouvoir que par le toucher). Une peau mate, des yeux rouges, un bras tatoué et une grande cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur le visage constituent ses particularités physiques. Il hait littéralement les Alchimistes nationaux car ceux-ci ont tués sa mère, son frère et une grande partie du peuple d'Ishbal. Il croit que sa mission dans la vie est d'arréter toute utilisation, inutile et affreuse, de l'achimie dans le monde, même si cela l'amène à commettre des massacres. Si il y a les créateurs, il y a aussi les destructeurs ...

Roy Mustang : Lieutenant Colonel puis Colonel en charge à Central city il est connu sous le nom de "l'Alchimiste de Feu". Il peut créer le feu simplement en claquant des doigts gràce au cercle de transmutation dessiné sur son gant. Il est le supérieur direct d'Edward car c'est lui qu'il l'a découvert. Les soldats qui le suivent sont très loyaux car ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur lui.

Maes Hughes : Lieutenant Colonel chargé des investigations de Roy Mustang, c'est un ami et confident du Colonel et il le soutient. Son arme est une sorte de fléchette. C'est aussi un excellent père de famille qui ne rate pas une occasion de montrer des photos de sa petite fille. Il rencontre les frères Elric au début de la série et deviendra très vite ami avec eux.

Sheska : Une vraie accro de la lecture, à tel point qu'elle peut réécrire le contenu d'un livre qu'elle a déjà lu. Elle fut recrutée lorsque la bibliothèque de la ville prie feu et fut d'une grande utilitée surtout pour Maes Hughes.

Lust : C'est une Homonculus manipulatrice à l'apparence sexy qui a l'air très intérressée par les capacités d'Edward afin de se procurer la Pierre Philosophale pour devenir humaine. Elle a des ongles extensibles et particuliérement tranchants et est très souvent accompagnée de Gluttony. Apparement c'est le frère de Scar qui aurait créé Lust en essayant de réssusciter sa fiancée. La découvrant de plus en plus sensible au fil de l'histoire elle ira même jusqu'à s'allier à Ed et Al.

Gluttony : C'est un Homonculus secondaire, il suit Lust dans tous ses déplacements ou presque. Plutôt taciturne, il n'ouvre la bouche que pour manger (en particulier les humains) ou pour quémander de la nourriture. Il est capable de manger tout et n'importe quoi, sa salive est extrémement acide et tétanise nombre de ses adversaires.

Envy : C'est l'un des plus vieux homonculus, avec plus de 130 ans à son actif. Il peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui et ne se souvient d'ailleurs plus de son apparence d'origine, le plus souvent il apparaît avec un corps assez éfféminé. Envy est androgyne. Il recherche activement la pierre philosophale obéissant à Dante, sa mère. Il hait Edward qu'il surnomme le "FullMetal Nabot" ou "FullMetal à Deux Balles", mais ce n'est pas le seul Elric qu'il déteste. Hohenheim le lumineux n'est pas du tout apprécié par Envy car Hohenheim est le créateur d'Envy qui est né lors de la tentative de résurrection du fils d'Hohenheim et de Dante.

Sloth : Elle est la plus jeune des Homonculus et la secrétaire attitrée de King Bradley. Elle serait la création d'Ed et Al lors de leur tentative ratée de réssusciter leur mère. Elle a comme pouvoir de se transformer en eau et de prendre par la suite la forme qu'elle désire.

Wrath : Il a l'apparence d'un enfant mais est cependant plus vieux que Sloth par rapport à la date de sa création. Résultat de la transmutation humaine faite par Izumi Curtis dans l'espoir de ressusciter son bébé, il a récupéré le bras droit et la jambe gauche d'Edward ce qui lui permet de pouvoir utiliser l'Alchimie. Il peut fusionner avec n'importe quoi et c'est Envy qui lui rappelle ce qu'il est.

Bien maintenant que tout est dit place à la fic:

L'amour en enfer ou Enfer sur terre.

Introduction:

Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que Sandrine vivait à Rizenbull avec Réléna, Roy, les frères Elric, Winry et Mamie Pinako car pendant 2 ans des 6 dernières années Sandrine et Réléna avaient vécues chez Maitre Izumi pour l'aider dans son nouveau rôle de "maman". Et oui, Izumi avait eu un bébé grâce à Sandrine qui, à l'aide d'une cobinaison de l'alchimie et de la magie appelait l'Alchimagie, lui avait rendu tous les organes qu'elle avait sacrifier pour remener son premier bébé à la vie. Ensuite depuis deux ans, Alphonse et Winry étaient ensemble mais toujours pas de mariage en vue, Edward et Sandy sortaient ensembles depuis peu, 2 mois maxi. Quant à Roy, il sortait avec Takia, une amie d'enfance de Sandy, depuis 4 mois. La plupart des Homonculus vivaient dans l'ancienne maison de Dante. Quant aux militaires, ils faisaient leur trintrin habituel. Enfin de compte ce joyeux petit groupe allait de peine en joie et de surprise en surprise. Mais à la plus belle des surprise allait suivre le pire des Enfers.

Chapitre1 Retrouvailles et mises au point:

POV Envy:

6 ans...6 ans que je n'ai plus revu Sandrine, une stupide dispute avait réussi à nous séparer. Je me dirigeais vers la maison des Elric, où Sandrine, Réléna et Roy vivaient en compagnie de mes frères Alphonse et Edward. J'espére seulement que Sandrine ne sort pas avec FullMetal à Deux Balles sinon j'en mourrais. Quand je pense que c'est de la faute de mon frère Ed que Envia (Sandrine) et moi nous nous sommes disputés. Je me souvient encore de cette dispute et tous qui s'en suivit avant que je ne disparaissent pendant six longues années.

FlashBack:

Je me rendais chez Sandrine pour lui faire une surprise pour l'anniversaire de ces 416 ans. "416 ans ça se fête, non?" Mais quand je suis arrivé chez Sandrine, je vis Ed serrait Sandrine dans ses bras, devant cette scène une jalousie noire monta en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Je me précipité devant Sandrine et Edward. Ils se séparèrent très vite, Ed salua Envia et parti. Envia m'invita à entrer, mais une fois à l'intérieur ma jalousie mélait à ma colère explosa.

Envy:"Explique-moi ce que tu faisais dans les bras de Edward, Sandrine"  
Sandrine:"Ed venait de m'apprendre que Lust sortait avec Scar et qu'ils avaient eu un petit garçon. Puis il m'a pris dans ses bras en me disant qu'il m'aimait mais"  
Envy:"Mais"  
Sandrine:"Il fut vite déçu car je lui est répondu qu'il était pour moi plus un petit frère qu'un éventuel petit-ami. De plus j'aime déjà quelqu'un et ce n'ai surement pas Edward mais je ne te dirait pas qui"  
Envy:"Tu vas me le dire tout de suite! C'est clair"  
Sandrine:"Non! Je ne te le dirais pas"  
Envy:"Si tu veux pas me le dire c'est parce que c'est Edward"  
Sandrine:"Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas Edward"  
Envy:"Alors tu vas me dire qui c'est"  
Sandrine:"Non, mais pour qui tu te prends à me donnais des ordres! C'est pas parce que tu as 2 ans de plus que moi que tu dois te croire tout permis"  
Envy:"Je t'ordonne de baissais le ton devant moi"  
Sandrine:"Alors ça c'est la meilleure celle là! Sors tout de suite de chez moi. Tu entend va-t-en"  
Envy:"Et bien en revoir!"

Et je sortit en claquant la porte pour, c'est ce que je pensais, ne plus revenir.

Mais 4 jours plus tard; la bataille du théâtre, qui nous opposaient à ma mère Dante et son groupe de clones d'Homonculus venait de commencer. Durant cette guerre nous auriont tous pu mourir mais nous sommes sortis indément de cette bataille, alors que ma mère et ses clones ont péris. Je voulais allé m'excuser auprès de Sandrine mais je me demandais "Est-ce qu'elle me pardonnera?". Comme je n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, je décidais de m'éloigné de Sandrine pendant quelque temps.

Fin du FlashBack.

Ça y est, je suis devant la porte de la maison. Je sonne et attends qu'on m'ouvre. Ça y est je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur ma Sandrine, qui me regarde comme si s'était la première fois qu'on ce voyais, pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup changé. Soudain elle me saute au cou en pleurant et elle me dit "Tu es enfin revenu, si tu savait comme tu m'as manqué Envy". Nous restons ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Soudain Sandrine me tire à l'intérieur et m'emmène dans sa chambre en me disant que les autres ce trimballent dans toutes les pièces de la maison sauf sa chambre. Une fois arrivaient dans la chambre, Sandrine ferme la porte à clé. Puis nous nous asseyons sur le lit. Au bout de 20 mins, je décidait d'entamé la conversation car le silence était devenu pesant.

Envy:"Envia"  
Sandrine:"Hum"  
Envy:"Pardonne-moi"  
Sandrine:"De quoi dois-je te pardonnais, Envy"  
Envy:"D'avoir disparus pendant six longues années"  
Sandrine:"Envy, je suis aussi coupable que toi. J'aurais dû te dire de qui j'étais amoureuse au lieu de jouer ma tête de mule. Pardonne-moi Envy"  
Envy:"Je te pardonne mais en échange ne m'en veux pas d'avoir disparus comme ça"  
Sandrine:"Tu es pardonné depuis longtemps déjà.  
Envy:"Sandrine"  
Sandrine:"Oui, Envy"  
Envy:"Tu peux me dire de qui, tu es amoureuse"  
Sandrine:"Et bien...(elle me regarde) Je suis amoureuse de toi, Envy."

Je suis sidéré Sandrine m'aime, alors que j'ai du lui faire vivre un cauchemard pendant toutes ces années.

Envy:"Sandrine, tu... tu m'aime vraiment"  
Sandrine:"Oui, Envy. Si je te le dis"  
Envy:"Oh! Si tu savait Sandrine, je t'aime moi-aussi. Loin de toi j'ai vécu un véritable enfer. Tu es ma vie, mon paradis, sans toi je n'existe pas. Promais-moi qu'on ne se disputera plus jamais"  
Sandrine:"A toi de voir, Envy, parce que pour ma pars une dispute ça me suffit largement"  
Envy:"Alors, c'est décidé. Plus de disputes, à partir de maintenant"  
Sandrine:"D'accord"  
Envy:"Envia"  
Sandrine:"Ouais"  
Envy:"Ai shiteru mo Watashi."(1)  
Sandrine:"Te quiere."(2)  
Envy:"Au fait, j'ai quelques compte à regler avec Full Metal Nabot"  
Sandrine:"Envy, c'est pas gentil. On dit pas Full Metal Nabot"  
Envy:"On dit quoi, alors"  
Sandrine:"Haricot"  
Envy:"Et après tu dit que je suis pas gentil. Tu est pire que moi"  
Sandrine:"Moi? Jamais! Juste un peu"  
Envy:"Ouais! Juste un peu, c'est bien le cas de le dire"  
Sandrine:"Continue comme ça et je ne te parle plus jusqu'à la fin des temps"  
Envy:"Oh, non Sandrine! Tout mais pas ça! S'il te plait"  
Sandrine:"Mais rien ne me plait, Mon seigneur"  
Envy:"Arrête de te moquer de moi. Sinon"  
Sandrine:"Sinon quoi, Mon seigneur"  
Envy:"Sinon se sera ta fête ce soir"  
Sandrine:"Des promesses, des promesses, toujours des promesses. J'attend de voir moi"  
Envy:"Tu devrais savoir que l'envie tiens toujours ses promesses. Se sera ta fête ce soir, sois en sûr, ma petite"  
Sandrine:"Chouette!"

Soudain, Sandrine et moi entendons un grand "BOUM!" suivit d'un "EDWARD! Arrête tes conneries!" "Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe?" fût la seule question que je pu me posé avant que Sandrine n'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et ne me tire dans le couloir direction la chambre de mon minus de frère.

Fin du POV Envy et fin du chapitre1.

(1)Je crois que ça veux dire "Je t'aime mon ange" en japonnais.  
(2)Je crois que ça veux dire "Je t'aime" en espagnol.

Si vous savez parler d'autres langues vous pourriez m'envoyez des mots divers ou bien des petits dialogues à cette adresse: sandrine.gautierneuf.fr , c'est pour évitez les répétitions. Si vous voulez voir des idées ou des persos à vous apparaitres dans mes fics envoyez les aussi à cette adresse. Ça doit être bien décrit avec le nom de la fic où ça dois apparaitre.

à suivre...

Chapitre2: La Gueulante de Roy.

POV Sandrine:

Envy et moi-même venions à peine de finir de débiner "Full Metal à Deux Balles", qu'un "BOUM!" impressionnant, nous fit sursauter. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et tirais Envy vers celle d'Edward. Une fois arrivait, je fût abasourdis devand l'importance des dégats; morceaux de bois et métals en tout genre s'entaser sur le sol. Les morceaux de bois provenaient sûrement de l'armoire qui aurait du se trouver dans la chambre et dont il ne restait que les deux portes. Mais je ne voyait absolument pas d'où pouvait provenir le métal. Je me tournais vers mon frère qui était arrivé un peu avant Envy et moi.

Sandrine:"Roy, tu sais d'où il vient ce métal"  
Roy:"Et ben...De ce que m'a dit Sandy, Ed a fait exploser son bras en même temps que l'armoire.  
Sandrine:"Misère! C'est Winry qui va être contente. Mais au fait, pourquoi il a fait exploser l'armoire"  
Roy:"Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir alors que Sandy y est arrivait"  
Sandrine:"Mais qu'il est bête ce type"  
Roy:"Je te le fait pas dire"  
Edward:"Et n'oubliez pas que je suis là. Au fait, Sandrine"  
Sandrine:"Hum"  
Edward:"C'est bien qui je pense cette personne qui se tiens derrière toi"  
Sandrine:"Oui c'est bien lui"  
Roy:"Retener-moi ou je le tue"  
Envy:"Sandrine, ton frère n'a pas l'air content de me voir"  
Roy:"Et j'ai de bonnes raisons. Tu disparais pendant 6 ans et tu reviens comme ça"  
Envy:"Mais, je"  
Roy:"Non! Il n'y a pas de "Mais je", Sandrine t'as peut-être pardonnée, mais moi pas. Va-t-en et ne revient pas."

Envy avait l'air complétement déséspéré. Il se jeta dans mes bras et se mit à pleuré. Devant tant de détresse, je pu que resserrer la prise de mes bras et posait un doux baiser sur son front. Mais Roy ne voyait pas d'un très bon oeil, ma réaction face à Envy. Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward, qui ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de son bras droit, intervint.

Edward:"Roy, priverais-tu ta soeur de celui qu'elle aime le plus au monde et qui accessoirement est mon grand-frère."

Envy fût, autant que Roy et moi, sidéré par les derniers mots d'Edward.

Envy:"Edo-kun, corrige-moi si je me trompe mais tu viens bien de dire "et qui accessoirement est mon grand-frère", n'est-ce pas"  
Edward:"J'ai bien dit ça, Nii-san"  
Envy:"Moi qui croyait que jamais, tu ne me verrait comme étant ton grand-frère, je me suis trompait"  
Edward:"On voit que tu me connait très mal"  
Roy:"hum hum"  
Envy et Edward:"Oui"  
Roy:"Ed, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Envy approcher Sandrine"  
Edward:"Ecoute! Premièrement: Sandrine est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule. Deuxièment: Elle aime Envy. Et troisièment: Pour que Envy soit revenu, cet amour doit être, d'après moi, reciproque. Est-ce qu'il te faut d'autres preuve ou ça te suffit"  
Roy:"Ça me suffit, merci. Envy, Sandrine je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Mais je te préviens Envy, s'il arrive quelque chose à ma soeur et je te tue, c'est clair"  
Envy:"C'est très clair."

Sandy venait de nous rejoindre accompagnée de Takia.

Sandy:"Sandrine, tu nous présente ce charmant jeune homme"  
Sandrine:"Bien sûr"  
Envy:"Attends Sandrine, je vais le faire"  
Sandrine:"Comme tu veux"  
Envy:"Je m'appelle Envy Elric. Je suis le petit-ami de Sandrine et accessoirement le grand-frère de Edward et Alphonse.  
Sandy:"Je me présente Sandy Miranda. Je suis la petite-amie de Edward et en plus de ça la Sandrine du monde de la science donc la double de ta petite-amie"  
Takia:"Mon nom est Takia Stevenson. Je suis l'amie d'enfance de Sandy et en prime la petite-amie de Roy. Je vient, moi-aussi, du monde de la science"  
Envy:"Ravi de vous recontrez"  
Sandrine et Takia:"Nous de même"  
Envy:"Sandrine"  
Sandrine:"Oui"  
Envy:"C'est qui la petite-amie de Al-kun (Alphonse"  
Sandrine:"Et ben...C'est"  
"Edward Elric! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton bras!"déclara une voix Sandrine;"...Winry."

Nous nous tournâmes donc vers Winry complètement hystérique.

Fin POV Sandrine etfin du chapitre2. 


End file.
